Wo früher ein Herz schlug
by Aisa
Summary: Evan Rosier wurde im Kampf gegen Auroren getötet, hieß es. Doch was passiert, wenn einen Mann die Kraft verlässt, für Ideale zu kämpfen, die er nicht hat und ein Todesser einen guten Grund sieht, sich den Auroren in den Weg zu stellen? CharaDeath,Twoshot
1. Außer Kontrolle

**Author's Note**:  
Sämtliche Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören J.K. Rowling, ich habe mir lediglich erlaubt, den Canon-fast-Unbekannten Evan Rosier, Wilkes, Avery und Rodolphus Lestrange ein wenig Leben einzuhauchen :)  
Diese Geschichte ist vor allem für Leute geeignet, die „Abendröte" gelesen haben und sich vielleicht dafür interessieren, wie es mit Evan weiterging. Grundsätzlich muss man „Abendröte" aber nicht gelesen haben, um sie zu verstehen ;)

Charaktere: Evan Rosier, Severus Snape, Adrienne Wilkes, Rodolphus und Bellatrix Lestrange

_

* * *

_

**Außer Kontrolle**

"_I was young  
I was foolish  
I was angry  
I was vain  
I was charming  
I was out there  
Tell me how have I changed  
__Now I'm out  
Oh out of control"  
- __The Rolling Stones_

* * *

_London, 02. Januar 1981 – Evan Rosier_

Die Wohnung ist geradezu gespenstisch still.

Severus und ich leben hier, aber seitdem wir eingezogen sind hat sich so viel verändert… Lange haben die Wände kein Lachen mehr gehört.

Und das sage ich, der für Slytherinverhältnisse nun wirklich mehr als üppig mit Humor und Optimismus ausgestattet bin.

Ich sehe mich im Wohnzimmer um, das habe ich schon lange nicht mehr getan. Überall diese Bilder. Fotos aus unserer Schulzeit.

Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange. Hieronymus Avery. Adrienne Wilkes. Und wir beide, Severus und ich, natürlich auch. So oft, so oft lächelnd.

Der Spiegel zeigt nun etwas anderes. Mir starren zwei braune leere Augen aus einem blassen, ausgemergelten Gesicht entgegen. _Das bist nicht du, Evan_, denke ich nicht zum ersten Mal.

Und ich kann nicht widersprechen.

Das Bild, das ich von mir selbst habe, sieht anders aus. Unbeschwert. So offensichtlich fröhlich, dass ältere Hauskameraden sich fragten, ob ich tatsächlich nach Slytherin gehörte – _denn in dieser von Gryffindors gesteuerten Schule hat keiner vom Haus der Schlange einen Grund zum Lachen_! -. Puffer zwischen diversen Streitigkeiten _– „Bella, lass Avery runter! Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?" „Er ist ein gottverdammter chauvinistischer Sack, das ist los!"_ – oder auch gerne selbst in der Rolle des Streitlings, weil ich es gewagt habe, mich mit Halbblütern und Blutsverrätern abzugeben – _„Merlin, Evan, ausgerechnet Sirius! Konntest du niemand anderen finden, der deine Leidenschaft für Gitarren teilt?!" _-. Tatsächlich mehr der liberalen Seite zugetan als der konservativen rassistischen Liga, dem schwarzen Orden, in den mich meine Familie gedrängt hat.

Das Dunkle Mal war nie Teil meines Selbstbilds. Der Dunkle Orden sollte nie eine große Rolle in meinem Leben spielen. Wofür hat man schließlich Eltern, die sich fein aus allem raushalten und nur gelegentlich Galleonen wandern ließen, wenn der eigene Onkel einen schließlich eigenhändig vor den Dunklen Lord schleifte?

Na gut, das ist nicht ganz richtig. Den ersten Kontakt zum Dunklen Lord habe ich fast selbst aufgenommen…

_Eigentlich hätten wir uns denken können, dass Lucius Malfoy nicht einfach so zurück nach Hogwarts kommen würde. Aber als er am Anfang unseres 6. Schuljahres auftauchte um ein Praktikum zu machen und dabei ein Theaterstück auf die Beine stellte, in dem die Elite unseres Jahrgangs mitwirkte, wunderten wir uns. Dabei war es die optimale Gelegenheit für ihn, festzustellen, wer aus der „Elite" möglicherweise gewillt war, sich dem Dunklen Orden anzuschließen. Und so führte er uns, Severus, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Adrienne, Avery und mich, knapp 6 Monate später in den Verbotenen Wald, wo wir Ihm zum ersten Mal gegenüberstanden…_

Und eine gewisse Vorliebe für die Dunklen Künste tut natürlich sein Übriges, um junge interessierte Zauberer in diesen Kreis des Verderbens zu locken…

_Wir hatten uns an den Dunklen Künsten versucht, seit wir in der vierten Klasse waren. Heimlich natürlich. In einer von Gryffindors regierten Schule ist es nicht leicht, an das verbotene Material zu kommen. Aber durch den Dunklen Lord lernten wir, schnell und effizient. Er erzog sich seine eigene kleine Elite…_

Im Nachhinein lässt mich der Gedanke nur spöttisch schnauben. Seine eigene Elite, natürlich. Und zwar genau so ausgebildet, dass die Dunklen Künste in seinem Sinne angewandt, aber nicht gegen ihn eingesetzt werden können. Wunderbar. Severus und ich sind schon jetzt, mit 21, Meister der Legilimentik, aber unseren Geist vor _Seinem_ Eindringen schützen, das können wir nicht.

Ha, diese Bitterkeit gehört auch nicht ein mein Selbstbild… Sarkasmus ja – das kann man gar nicht verhindern, wenn man länger als 3 Wochen mit Severus Snape zu tun hat -, aber auch nur mit einem Unterton, der vor Unernsthaftigkeit so trieft. Nicht diese ermüdende Resignation, diese hilflose Bitterkeit, die der Krieg aus einem herausholt.

Seltsam. Alle Zeichen sprechen für _unseren_ Sieg, aber wenn ich die wenigen Gesichter mustere, die bei den Todesserzusammenkünften nicht maskiert sind, wenn ich Severus oder Rodolphus oder Narzissa anschaue – dann sehe ich Gesichter, die ebenso bleich sind, Augen, die ebenfalls so abgehetzt und so voller Angst sind wie die der Kämpfer des Ministeriums, wenn man gestressten Freunden – Bella und Sev – frischen Kaffee ins Krankenhaus bringen, damit sie zwischen ihren Schichten wenigstens einen kleinen Lichtblick haben.

Wie zur Hölle bin ich hierhin geraten? Wie bin ich von einem lebensfrohen fähigen Zauberer und begabten Berufsmusiker im _Magical Theatre Circle_ zu einem verbitterten, erschöpften Kämpfer in einem Krieg geworden, den ich nie frühren wollte? Wie bin ich dazu gekommen, für eine Seite zu kämpfen, deren Ideale ich nicht teile?

„Wann hast du eigentlich zum letzten Mal was gegessen?"

„Sev! Wann bei Merlins Unterhosen bist du denn gekommen?"

Mein bester Freund stößt sich von der Wohnungstür ab und hängt seinen Umhang an die Garderobe. „Irgendwann zwischen zwei grottentiefen Seufzern."

Er ist genauso blass wie ich. Merlin, ich will nicht wissen, wo er herkommt. Wenn er bis jetzt im St. Mungo's war, ist es gut. Wenn er wieder bei Dumbledore war, dann hoffe ich, dass der Dunkle Lord anderes zu tun hat, als meine Gedanken nach möglichen Verrätern abzutasten…

„Also, wann?"

„Wann was?"

„Wann hast du zum letzten Mal was gegessen? Und verdreh nicht die Augen, du siehst, gelinde gesagt, beschissen aus."

„Hör auf, den Heiler raushängen zu lassen!" Typisch. Hatten er und Evans – pardon, jetzt ja Mrs. Potter – nicht ursprünglich im St. Mungo's angefangen, um im Tränkelabor zu arbeiten? Und kaum dass der Notstand ausgerufen wird, sind sie plötzlich alle Sanitätsheiler und machten sich Sorgen um kerngesunde Menschen.

„Willst du nachher bei Adrienne umkippen?", fragt Sev ungehalten und gießt sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Ich spare mir den Kommentar, dass die Mengen an Kaffee – schwarz! - , die er zu sich nimmt, auch keine regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten ersetzen. Immerhin ist da ja das andere Problem, das ich verdrängt hatte…

„Um ehrlich zu sein, will ich nicht mal dahin…" Ich lasse mich am Küchentisch nieder. Severus dreht sich skeptisch zu mir um.

„Das ist mir klar. Aber es ist ihr Geburtstag-"

„Ich weiß! Aber ich sehe sie sowieso schon jeden Tag, Salazar, ich brauch echt mal 'ne Pause von ihr!"

Sev antwortet nicht, starrt nur in seine Tasse. Ich seufze.

Er will auch nicht zu Adrienne, das weiß ich. Unsere Freundin hat sich verändert, seitdem sie 1978 während dem kleinen Bürgerkrieg, der sich angebahnt hat, Emilina Potter in die Hände gefallen ist. Seitdem die Heiler ihr nicht helfen konnten. Seitdem sie im Rollstuhl sitzt. Severus meidet sie, seitdem sie bei einem Überfall auf die Aurorenzentrale beinahe seine Mutter getötet hat. Ich würde sie gerne meiden, seitdem sie sich an mich klammert wie an einen Strohhalm. Als könnte ich ihre Seele retten – pah, ich komme ja nicht mal mit mir selbst klar. Aber sie bindet mich durch ihre völlig unbegründete Eifersucht an sich – _sind wir zusammen? Nicht dass ich wüsste. Habe ich eine Freundin? Nicht dass ich wüsste. Kann ich es mir leisten, mein Herz zu verschenken, ohne etwaige Geliebte zu einem Ziel für den Dunklen Lord zu machen? Soweit ich weiß, würde es Ihn kalt lassen, Adrienne wäre die größere Gefahr…_ - und hält mich erfolgreich bei der Stange – wer würde seiner gehbehinderten Freundin schon an den Kopf werfen, dass sie einen krank macht?

Auch Sev gibt einen Stoßseufzer von sich.

„Du hast heute Abend noch Probe mit einem deiner Chormädchen, oder? Versuchen wir einfach, nach einer Stunde wieder zu verschwinden…"

* * *

Das Geräusch der Salontür, die hinter mir ins Schloss fiel, als ich Sev, Rodolphus und Avery auf der Treppe des Wilkes'schen Anwesens zurückließ, hatte zu endgültig geklungen.

Wie zum Teufel war _das_ jetzt schon wieder passiert? _Und was mache ich hier?_

Ich meine, eigentlich war es klar, dass wir es nicht schaffen würden, nach einer Stunde wieder zu gehen. Aber das war diesmal nicht unser mangelndes Durchsetzungsvermögen schuld, sondern die Tatsache, dass selbst Bellatrix Lestrange es nicht ertragen kann, als schlechte Freundin bezeichnet zu werden und unterlassene Hilfeleistung im Bezug auf einen gewissen Aurorenzwischenfall unterstellt zu bekommen, der darin endete, dass unsere Freundin Adrienne Wilkes im Rollstuhl landete.

Ich will nicht wissen, durch welche Vorwürfe Adrienne Bellatrix dazu gebracht hat, dunkle Magie anzuwenden. Severus wird sie dafür umbringen, die beiden haben sich geschworen, niemals die Dunklen Künste für Adrienne anzuwenden…

Aber jetzt läuft unsere Freundin tatsächlich auf mich zu – sie _läuft_! Ich habe sie seit drei Jahren nicht mehr laufen sehen… - und ich weiß nicht, ob mein Entsetzen oder meine Freude überwiegen sollen.

„Du hast das… du hast es wirklich getan?"

„Es hat geklappt", antwortet Bellatrix.

„Ja, hat es", bekräftigt Adrienne strahlend und bewegt mit funkelnden Augen die Beine.

„Das ist großartig!"

„Ich weiß… es ist…"

„Das ändert alles!" Nun, zumindest in meiner Stimme überwiegt endlich die Freude – eine laufende Adrienne bedeutet Freiheit für mich! „Ich vermute mal, dass du meine Präsenz hier nicht mehr so dringend benötigst. Unter den Umständen hast du doch nichts dagegen, dass ich dich heute Abend ein bisschen früher verlasse?"

„Verlassen?" Adriennes Augen funkeln prompt ein wenig schärfer.

„Ja, ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass ich noch eine Verabredung mit einer Kollegin habe. Ich kann es nicht nochmal verschieben. Das verstehst du doch, oder?"

Als ich zur Tür zurückgehe, sehe ich Bellatrix aus den Augenwinkeln kaum merklich den Kopf schütteln.

„Kollegin?" Adrienne klingt erschreckend beherrscht. „Oh, verstehe schon…"

Diese Kälte in ihrer Stimme… So klingt sie normalerweise, bevor sie den Cruciatus einsetzt… Ich muss hier raus!

Bellatrix geht es anscheinend nicht anders; noch bevor ich nach der Türklinke greifen kann, hat sie sich an mir vorbeigedrängt und öffnet die Tür ein wenig.

„Ich weiß schon mit wem du verabredet bist. Aber…das werden wir ja sehen…" Adrienne fingert nach ihrem Zauberstab. Ich gehe rückwärts auf Bellatrix zu, die sich noch einmal zu uns umgedreht hat.

„Adrienne, lass es gut sein", ruft sie mit einem Anflug von Angst in der Stimme, doch unsere Freundin ignoriert sie.

„Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass ich zusehe, wie du mich im Stich lässt!" Sie zog den Zauberstab und mir entfuhr ein purer Angstlaut. Wenn ich zwei Frauen kenne, denen ich nicht in wütenden Zustand begegnen möchte, dann die beiden, mit denen ich hier im Salon stehe – in Adriennes Fall habe ich Pech. Vor mir steht unverkennbar eine Todesserin und Schülerin des Dunklen Lords. _Ich hab doch gleich gesagt, dass ich nicht in den Dunklen Orden will…_

„Nein, komm nicht näher"

„Adrienne!" Bellatrix macht eine hastige Bewegung, die Tür fällt erneut ins Schloss.

„Wir werden ja sehen, wo dein Herz schließlich hängen bleibt!", faucht Adrienne und deutet mit dem Zauberstab auf mich. „Und wenn ich persönlich nachhelfen muss…_Obsero_!"

„Nein!"

Das letzte, was ich wahrnehme, ist der dunkelblaue Lichtblitz, der mich trifft, Schmerzen, und die dumpfe Erkenntnis des Zaubers: _Dementorfluch_…

Ich falle in die Schwärze. Warme, weiche Dunkelheit umfängt mich und von weitem höre ich eine leicht heisere Frauenstimme. Es klingt, als würde sie singen… andererseits bringe ich so ziemlich alles mit Musik in Verbindung. Irgendetwas verhindert, dass ich darüber lache…

Stimmen, aufgewühlte Stimmen… da sind auch Männer… Ich kann nichts zuordnen… Ein dumpfer Knall sorgt dafür, dass ich auftauche. Da ist Licht, Kaminfeuer, dicht neben mir, aber ich friere…

Über mir sehe ich die besorgten Gesichter von Avery und Severus… an die beiden kann ich mich erinnern… aber was was ist passiert, warum liege ich hier?

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragt Avery leise.

„Ich… weiß nicht… leer irgendwie…" Oh Merlin, Adrienne… läuft… ich habe mich, glaube ich, sogar darüber gefreut… aber nun… Ich suche den Blick von Rodolphus, der sich nun ebenfalls neben mich hockt. „Ich fühle gar nichts…"

* * *

_London, 29. August 1981_

Eigentlich ist es pure Ironie: Der unwilligste Todesser, der die meisten Probleme hatte mit dem, was er tun muss, ist plötzlich so gefühlskalt, dass er die Befehle des Dunklen Lords ohne Gewissensbisse ausführen kann.

Es ist paradox. Die Diagnose im St. Mungo's lautete „teilweiser Seelen- und Gefühlsverlust". Nun, ein paar Gefühle sind zurückgekehrt. Ich fühle nicht mehr nichts, das ist ein Fortschritt. Und im ersten Moment war der Hass die reinste Erlösung. Es war nicht Nichts.

Aber auf die Dauer… Ich habe keine Gewissensbisse wegen dem, was ich tue, aber ich hasse das was ich tue.

Und ich hasse Adrienne, obwohl sie mich mit ihrem Fluch ein Stück an sich gebunden hat. Laut Sev waren meine ersten Worte im Krankenhaus _„Wo ist Adrienne? Ich will sie foltern und ihr den Hals umdrehen!_" Ich selbst weiß es nicht mehr, da sind nur noch Fragmente von Erinnerungen.

Severus hat mich wieder halbwegs auf die Beine gebracht, dafür bin ich ihm dankbar. Er bringt mich sogar ab und an zum lachen. Aber wenn ich vor diesem… Zwischenfall gedacht habe, ich sei humorlos geworden… Verglichen mit jetzt war ich dann wohl ein personifizierter Aufheiterungstrank.

Aber Severus ist bald fort. Er hat eine Stelle als Lehrer in Hogwarts angenommen (das war dann tatsächlich mal ein triftiger Grund zum Lachen). Ob auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords oder auf einen Wink Dumbledores hin – ich weiß es nicht. Das wird das Leben nicht einfacher machen. Aber was ist schon das Leben?

Ich hasse mich für das was ich tue. Ich hasse mich, wenn ich zu Füßen des Dunklen Lords Knie. Wenn ich auf seinen Befehl hin ein Haus in Brand stecke. Oder eine unschuldige Frau foltere. Wenn ich einen Mann zu seiner Hinrichtung bringen oder ihn selbst töten muss, bloß weil er sich uns nicht anschließen will.

Die Welt ist besser dran ohne mich. Der Meinung bin ich schon seit Langem, aber jetzt habe ich keinen Grund mehr, mich zurückzuhalten.

Ich kann niemandem mehr helfen, ich kann zu diesem Krieg nichts Positives beitragen. Ich kann nur noch zerstören.

Also werde ich _einmal_ im Leben vernünftig handeln und bei mir selbst anfangen.

Unten in der Wohnung auf meinem Schreibtisch liegt mein Testament. Ich habe nicht viel, was ich jemandem vermachen könnte, aber was ich habe, kommt von Herzen. Nun ja, von da, wo vor 9 Monaten noch ein Herz geschlagen hat.

Briefe, Songtexte und Gedichte aus meiner kreativen Zeit für Severus, weil ich weiß, dass er Lyrik mag (auch wenn er sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen würde, als das offen zuzugeben). Einzelnoten und Partituren für Rodolphus, weil er der Einzige von meinen Freunden ist, der sie lesen kann und zu schätzen weiß. Alte Fotos aus früheren Jahren für Bellatrix, weil sie tief im Herzen eine Nostalgikerin ist. Und meine Zeichenversuche für Avery, weil er allem, was mit Tinte oder Bleistift zu Papier gebracht wurde, noch etwas Künstlerisches abgewinnen kann.

Muss ich wirklich erwähnen, dass ich Adrienne ignoriert habe? Ich habe mir nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, einen Brief an sie mit Gift zu präparieren. Ich habe im Moment nicht die Kraft für zwei Morde.

Der Dunkle Lo- _Voldemort_, bei Salazar, _Voldemort_ hat jeden Grund, mich als Schandfleck seiner Elite zu bezeichnen. Ich versuche nicht einmal, auf Zaubererart Selbstmord zu begehen. Was für ein passenderes Zeichen, um sich von den Rassisten des Dunklen Ordens distanzieren, könnte ich wählen, als mein Leben nicht mit einem Zauberstab oder einem Gift, sondern mit einem Messer zu beenden?

Ich werfe einen letzten langen Blick auf die Dächer Londons und streiche leicht über die Klinge des Messers. Bald ist es vorbei.

Ein Lied schwirrt mir durch den Kopf. _„I was out in the city, I was out in the rain  
I was feeling down hearted, I was drinking again…"_ Die Stones zum Sterben. Rock n Roll, wie ich ihn immer geliebt habe. Ja, ich bin wirklich eine Schande für die Todesserschaft. Und verdammt stolz drauf.

Langsam setze ich die Klinge an meine Pulsadern.

„_No I'm out, oh out of control_", summe ich vor mich hin.

Die ersten roten warmen Tropfen benetzen den Stein des Daches, auf dem ich kauere, während ich Abschied von der Welt nehme.

* * *

Das erste, was ich denke, als ich aufwache, umhüllt von warmer weißer Bettwäsche, mit dem seltsam sauberen Krankenhausgeruch in der Nase, den ich erstaunlicherweise sofort identifizieren kann, und Severus' verzweifelte schwarze Augen sehe, ist, dass ich beim nächsten Mal vielleicht einfach eine Pistole nehmen sollte…

* * *

**T.b.c.**


	2. Letztendlich allein

**Author's Note:  
**Sämtliche Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören J.K. Rowling, ich habe mir lediglich erlaubt, den Canon-fast-Unbekannten Evan Rosier, Wilkes, Avery und Rodolphus Lestrange ein wenig Leben einzuhauchen :) Das Lied gehört Emilie Autumn.  
Diese Geschichte ist vor allem für Leute geeignet, die „Abendröte" gelesen haben und sich vielleicht dafür interessieren, wie es mit Evan weiterging. Grundsätzlich muss man „Abendröte" aber nicht gelesen haben, um sie zu verstehen ;)

Charaktere: Evan Rosier, Severus Snape, Adrienne Wilkes, Rodolphus und Bellatrix Lestrange

_

* * *

_

**Letztendlich allein**

_„It's a sunny day in heaven  
And no one is around  
To open the gates  
And I'm waiting for you  
My fairweather friend  
Absent in the end  
__My fairweather friend."  
- __Emilie Autumn_

* * *

_  
London, 13. September 1981 – Evan Rosier_

„Evan?"

Adrienne Wilkes' Stimme drang durch die schattige Gasse.

„Pssst!", machte ich ungehalten. Diese Frau hatte schon mein Leben ruiniert, ich würde nicht zulassen, dass sie mir auf dem Weg in den Tod Steine in den Weg legte. Nicht schon wieder ein Hindernisrennen auf meinem Weg ins Jenseits.

Makaber eigentlich. Severus hätte gelacht. Naja. Er hätte gelacht, wenn er mich nicht vor drei Wochen selbst mittels Heilmagie von den Toten zurückgeholt hätte. Danach war er… nicht amüsiert.

Aber davor haben wir, wie immer, unseren rabenschwarzen Galgenhumor geteilt.

Nun ja. Davor hatte ich auch noch einen Grund für Witze. Bevor Adrienne- aber nein, damit hat ja alles angefangen. _Bloß nicht vertiefen._

Severus ist nicht hier, um mir eine Standpauke über mein körperliches und seelisches Wohlbefinden zu halten. Und er wird diesmal auch nicht da sein, um die Dinge rückgängig zu machen. Genauso wie die dunkelblonde Frau neben mir diesmal nicht davonkommen wird…

„Ist ja gut", faucht Adrienne und tastet sich zu mir vor. Ich kann ihre Umrisse nur schemenhaft erkennen – die trügerisch harmlos wirkende kleine, zierliche Figur, die leicht krausen Haare, die angespannte Haltung, den zum Angriff bereit gehaltenen Zauberstab.

Nicht mehr lange, Herzchen, denke ich bitter und lausche.

Eigentlich ist es lächerlich. Die letzten fünf Jahre habe ich damit verbracht, vor Moody wegzulaufen und mich zu verstecken. Jetzt warte ich auf ihn.

Nicht, dass ich einen Plan hätte. Nein, für einen zweiten Selbstmordversuch bin ich erschreckend planlos. Das schnippische _„Typisch!", _das ich in meinem Kopf vernehme, klingt irgendwie nach Bellatrix…

Obwohl auch sie wahrscheinlich alles andere als begeistert wäre, wenn sie wüsste, was ich hier treibe. Wahrscheinlich würde sie persönlich den Zauberstab gegen mich ziehen.

Aber sie ist ja nicht hier.

„Hörst du das?", keucht Adrienne auf, und ihre Haltung versteift sich noch mehr.

Natürlich höre ich. Immerhin habe ich persönlich den kleinen Hinweis an die Longbottoms geschickt.

_Tja, tut mir leid, Alice. Aber gib's zu – du bist im Herzen so sehr Aurorin geworden, dass du es genießen wirst, uns zu erledigen._

„Sie kommen näher", wispert Adrienne.

„Ich weiß", antworte ich mit dem ersten Grinsen seit langem.

_Wann zur Hölle bist du so kalt geworden?,_ schießt mir Rodolphus' Stimme durch den Kopf. Nun, _das_ wüsste ich auch gerne.

Aber auch Rod ist nicht hier, um mir das zu erklären.

„Hier ist es also, Longbottom?", knurrt eine männliche Stimme. Moody.

„Ja, Alastor", antwortet leicht genervt Alice' Stimme. Mein Grinsen wird breiter. Paranoid wie immer, der gute Moody. Gut für ihn.

„Bleibt in eurer Deckung", meldet sich ein zweiter Mann zu Wort – Frank. „Wenn Wilkes hier wirklich auftaucht, wird sie kurzen Prozess machen."

Adrienne neben mir zuckt zusammen. „Woher wissen sie, dass wir hier sind?"

„Dass _du_ hier bist, mon coer." _Du und deine Spitzfindigkeiten, _meckert ein virtueller Avery in meinem Ohr und schweigt sich darüber aus, ob er mich oder Adrienne meint.

Erst jetzt dreht sie sich vollständig um und schaut mich direkt an. Ihre Augen funkeln im fernen Licht der Straßenlaterne.

„Was zum-"

„Pst!" Ich lege einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. _So weich_… zu weich für eine so böse Person… und so warm… Wärme, wie ich sie seit einem Dreivierteljahr nicht mehr gespürt habe. Nicht mehr spüren konnte. _Dank dir, mon coer_… aber auch du wirst bald kalt sein…

Das Lächeln auf meinen Lippen muss teuflische Züge angenommen haben; Adrienne reißt die Augen auf. Ich ziehe sie noch ein Stück näher zu mir (und ignoriere den Drang, die Hände an ihren Hals zu legen und zuzudrücken).

Meine Hand tastet zu meinem Zauberstab.

„Was auch immer passiert-" Langsam lasse ich sie los und Ziele mit dem Stab in die Richtung, aus der die Auroren kommen.

„Ich möchte, dass du etwas weißt…"

Sie atmet scharf ein. „Was?"

„Lumos!"

Gleißendes Licht aus meinem Zauberstab erfüllt mit einem Mal die Gasse und die Auroreneinheit stürzt, angeführt von Moody und den Longbottoms in unsere Richtung.

Adrienne registriert es aus dem Augenwinkel, richtet ihre Aufmerksamkeit jedoch weiter auf mich.

_Manchmal bist du so ein vermaledeiter Dreckskerl_, schimpft eine virtuelle Bellatrix in meinem Kopf.

„Lassen Sie den Zauberstab fallen oder sterben Sie", donnert Moody, und seine Stimme hallt von den Häuserwänden wieder.

Adrienne feuert einen Schockzauber auf ihn ab.

_So sanft heute_, würde Severus grimmig spotten – kein Wunder, nachdem diese Irre um ein Haar seine Mutter getötet hätte. Damals.

Jetzt ist er nicht hier, um seinen Onkel zweiten Grades zu beschützen. Oder Adrienne. Oder mich. Zum Glück.

„Was, Evan?", zischt sie ungeduldig, bevor ich einen Schildzauber vor uns werfe, der Moodys Revanche abwehrt. Sie ist nicht Moodys Fall…

„Frank!", dröhnt Moodys Stimme zu uns durch, und Frank arbeitet gegen das Schild.

Mit einem ungesagten Zauber entwaffne ich Adrienne, die mich entgeistert anstarrt. „Evan-"

Ich lächle dämonisch. „Fahr zur Hölle!"

Der Schildzauber bricht, Adriennes Augen weiten sich entsetzt, als ich meinen Zauberstab erneut auf sie richte und grünes Licht die Gasse erhellt.

_Das war nicht nett_, meldet sich die Stimme von Rodolphus vorwurfsvoll in meinem Kopf.

„Evan, lass einfach den Zauberstab fallen", dringt Alice' Stimme zu mir durch. Sie klingt geschockt.

Mühsam wende ich den Blick von Adriennes Körper am Boden ab – _endlich! Doch, es kann auch positiv sein, wenn man ‚Hass' und ‚keine Gewissensbisse' mischt…_ - und suche den Blick der Aurorin. Sie steht reglos neben Moody, der den Stab angriffsbereit gehoben hat, aber auf ihre gehobene Hand hin innehält.

_Warum tut sie nichts? Meine Güte, sie hat den halben Phönixorden sterben sehen, dass ich ihr Jahrgangskollege war, kann sie doch nicht davon abhalten, auf mich loszugehen… sie hat gerade zugesehen, wie ich eine unbewaffnete Frau getötet habe!_

„Evan, wenn du jetzt einfach mitkommst, kann dir das in einem Prozess helfen", vernehme ich Frank.

Bei Merlin, Prozess? Unter Crouchs Regime gibt es kaum noch Prozesse wie Leute wie mich – _warum macht ihr es nicht wie bei allen anderen und greift verdammt noch mal an_?! Nur weil es eine Todesserin war, die gerade vor ihren Augen gefallen ist? Muss ich erst die Initiative ergreifen?

„Rosier, lassen Sie den Stab fallen", knurrt Moody. Er hat seinen eigenen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet, doch ich kenne ihn – er attackiert nicht, wenn er nicht muss.

Ich hebe meinen Stab und halte seinen Blick. _Nun mach schon, alter Mann, sonst muss ich es tun!_

„Kommen Sie schon…"

_Merlin, das gibt's doch nicht!_ Sonst verfahren sie doch nicht so sanft mit Todessern! Die Longbottoms gehören einfach nicht auf Einsätze gegen alte Freunde geschickt…

„Ich zähle bis drei!"

Jetzt reicht's!

„_Secrumsempra!" _

_Na bravo,_ schnarrt ein imaginärer Severus in meinem Geist. _Adrienne flucht meine Mutter ins Krankenhaus und du bläst meinem Onkel die Nase aus dem Gesicht._

Sorry, Sev, aberMoody wird schon ohne seine Nase zurecht kommen. Und wenn's hilft…

Ich nehme nur in Zeitlupe die entsetzten Gesichter von Frank und Alice wahr, als das Blut aus Moodys Gesicht spritzt.

Den ganzen Abend schon höre ich die Stimmen meiner Freunde in meinem Kopf.

In Slytherin wirst du wahre Freunde finden, hat der Hut damals gesungen. Und er hat recht gehabt.

Aber letztendlich bin ich allein. Zum Glück.

Wie hätte ich tun können, was ich musste, wenn Severus, Bellatrix, Rodolphus oder Avery versucht hätten, mich mit ihrem Leben zu beschützen?

Letztendlich ist es so, wie ich schon seit Wochen sage: Die Welt ist besser dran ohne mich… und ohne _sie_. Zwei Todesser weniger, die das Ende des Kriegs verzögern. Ach ja, und eine Irre weniger, die anderer Leute Seelen stiehlt. Ein letzter Seitenblick auf Adrienne, meinen nun ebenfalls abwesende Freundin.

Mit Genugtuung sehe ich den grünen Lichtstrahl auf mich zufliegen.

Endlich…

* * *

_The one thing I can count on  
Is nothing much at all  
The one thing that I'm sure about  
Is that you won't be anywhere around me when I fall  
I'd like to think I wouldn't die for you, but you know I would  
'Cause that's the fool I am  
And that's the rule you bend  
Absent in the end  
Love you only bend  
Wounds you'll never mend  
My fairweather friend

* * *

_**F i n i s .**


End file.
